


With You

by mytsukkishine



Series: kakairu for the soul [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Skyping Couple, group chat you'd want to join
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: It was what Iruka had wanted, the two of them spending their free time together, though he admits he kinds of feel guilty for pushing this Skype thing, however, Kakashi was the one who would always initiate. Plus, they don't mind watching the other work or fall asleep.But then, of course, their friends were a tease.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: kakairu for the soul [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629499
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> suckish summary to be honest. might fix later.  
> so basically, they skype each other and Iruka fell asleep and ya know the rest  
> hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> I need you boo, I gotta see you boo  
> And the hearts all over the world tonight  
> Said the hearts all over the world tonight
> 
> \- With You by Chris Brown

_I don't need another woman, I just need your all or nothing_   
_'Cause if I got that then I'll be straight, baby, you're the best part of my day_

Iruka knew it won’t be easy. This long-distance relationship that is. He and Kakashi had been together for a little over 5 months and they had to be away from each other because of college. At first, he was hesitant, thinking that it might not work but in the five months they’ve been together officially as a couple, he and Kakashi had been friends since they were kids.

He trusted Kakashi. Not that Kakashi would do anything that would make Iruka fly back to Tokyo. He knew Kakashi enough to know that they loved each other.

“How are you?” Kakashi said tenderly, eyes staring at his soul as if Iruka was there with him. “I’m fine,” Iruka beamed as he brought his legs up, snuggling himself on the chair he was seated on. “How about you? How’re your classes?”

They were currently Skyping, the time nearing midnight but both boys don’t mind. It has been a busy day at college, Asuma had told Iruka that the college’s basketball team was recruiting him and Kakashi together thus resulting to both boys being at the gym until nine in the evening.

Asuma was one of their friends that went to the same university as Kakashi. Iruka sometimes wondered why he applied all the way to Kyoto but Kakashi told him it’s better for his future.

“Tired, I don’t get why Asuma wanted to drag me with him,” Kakashi sighed, putting his arm on the desk to rest his chin on his arm. He pouted at the camera. “I don’t really like basketball.”

“But you’re good at it,”

“How’re you so sure, huh?” Kakashi’s eyes looked bored but Iruka knew he’s all ears on him. Iruka grinned and rested his head on his knees, “Kurenai sent me a video of you playing,”

“Of course, the girlfriend of Asuma did,”

“She’s very pretty you know. Got any more pretty girls there?”

Kakashi tilted his head while raising his brow, “Why? Am I not pretty enough for you?” The answer was unexpected and it erupted a laugh from the brunet. “No, not that. I mean,” Iruka giggled, putting his hand over his mouth. “You’re not looking at pretty girls, huh?”

Kakashi gasped, sitting up straight as he gave a fake surprised expression to his boyfriend, “Are you jealous?”

Iruka rolled his eyes and shook his head in the process. “In your dreams, Kakashi.” The brunet was kind of glad his blush wasn’t that visible on the screen but the teasing grin of Kakashi wasn’t helping at all. His eyes followed Kakashi’s movement as he leaned in closer to the camera, eyes playful and mouth still beaming. “Ruka, I love you.”

Iruka scoffed and brushed off Kakashi through the screen, his cheeks felt hot as he tried to avoid eye-contact. “I bet you’re looking at girls,”

“Don’t be silly Ruru, I always have my eyes on you,” Kakashi smiled and silently pressed the screen capture button on his laptop so the flustered face of Iruka would be saved and he could look at it when he missed the other. “Hm? How should I know? I’m not there,” It was honestly cute, Kakashi thought, Iruka being all jealous but he doesn’t want him to be insecure. He knew how insecure Iruka could get, it wasn’t good and Kakashi swore in his whole life that he doesn’t want Iruka to feel that way, especially since they’re together.

“Iruka Umino, I love you,” Kakashi repeated, this time saying his whole name while he leaned back, resting against his chair.

Kakashi wanted to hug Iruka so badly.

Iruka sighed, cupping his cheeks as he looked at Kakashi in the eyes, on the screen of course. “I love you, too, Kakashi Hatake,”

They talked for a while, about some random things about university or flashbacks during their high school days. It was what Iruka had wanted, the two of them spending their free time together thought he admits he kind of feel guilty for pushing this Skype thing, however, Kakashi was the one who would always initiate. He remembered how pouty Kakashi was with him when he failed to Skype with him because he fell asleep.

He and Kakashi had been through so much as friends. They’ve watched each other grow, be with someone else, became broken because of someone else, healed each other, and confessed their feelings from one another. It might’ve taken them too long to realize those feelings they harbored for each other, Iruka just thought that it’s better than never.

“What you doing, huh?” Kakashi’s voice came out raspy with a tinged of sleep and Iruka looked at his screen and saw Kakashi writing in his book—he remembered Kakashi said it’s an essay about what’s their opinion regarding Tokyo’s criminal laws. The time was past midnight, Iruka was still on his chair, knees up and all snuggled while Kakashi worked.

This was the best part for Iruka, the two of them running out of topics so he just resorted to watching Kakashi study. Sometimes it’s the other way around.

“Lookin’ at you,”

“Don’t you have classes?”

“It’s a Friday, I got lucky I don’t have any in the morning,”

“Hm,” Kakashi hummed and resumed writing. Iruka stared, from the way Kakashi’s eyebrows furrowed, the way he perks his lips as he thinks of what to write, and the way his eyes goes back to him after a few minutes. Yeah, Kakashi was handsome. Iruka sometimes worries about him because Kakashi can be dense, won’t realize that someone was flirting with him and they can take advantage of him, but he knew he was strong. Mentally and physically—Iruka’s eyes landed on Kakashi’s exposed arms. His cheeks turned pink when a thought about how strong those arms around him felt.

“I’ll watch you, Kakashi,”

“Okay, hun.” Iruka’s eyes widen a little. That was the first time Kakashi had used a pet name for him, it was usually Ruru, or Ruka-chan, but hun?

Man, he loved him so much.

-

Kakashi smiled once he had finished his essay. He admits it wasn’t easy. Writing wasn’t really his forte, he’s more of a math guy than this. He stifled a yawn as he closed his book and averted his gaze towards the screen.

Kakashi’s heart melted as he saw Iruka, snuggled up in his comforters and pillows sleeping peacefully, his long lashes kissing those cheeks. It seemed like the brunet has moved from the table to his bed but Kakashi wasn’t complaining. He looked at the clock and saw it was a quarter past one. Way ahead of their sleeping schedule. 

Standing up gently, not wanting to startle Iruka with any sounds he’ll make. He stretched for a while, glancing at his left and noticed his roommate, Tenzou, wasn’t there yet. He guessed he was at another party or something.

Kakashi then took his laptop and proceeded to put it on his bed, following it suit as he snuggled on his pillows as if it was Iruka who he was cuddling.

He missed him. He missed how Iruka would laugh at his failed flirting skills, how Iruka would look scary when he doesn’t take care of himself, the way Iruka looked after their intense make-out session.

Kakashi released a sigh, staring shamelessly at the screen.

Kakashi was just thankful that Iruka stayed by him.

“Good night, Iruka…”

-

Kakashi woke up violently at the sound of his phone pinging. He groaned as sunlight peeked from the window above and he quickly looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was eight in the morning, fortunately, Kakashi’s first-class would start by nine so all was good.

He noticed that the bed on the other side was empty but there were traces that Tenzou had arrived and left early.

Kakashi stretched his arms, a little grumpy for he was awakened even before his alarm did. He looked at the laptop he had left last night and saw it was shut, probably because of an empty battery. Gently, the college student closed his laptop as his other hand searched for his phone under his pillow. When he successfully grabbed the rectangle device, he held it up and saw their group chat piling up.

Their group chat consists of Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and their newly added friend Tenzou, who was Kakashi’s roommate that somehow became close to Asuma.

Once Kakashi opened the chat, he instantly regretted adding Tenzou. That sonofabitch.

Kakashi was welcomed with a picture of him sleeping and hugging his pillow with his laptop in front, of course, Iruka was on his screen but he was barely seen.

_‘Look at these dorks in love’_

Tenzou was the one who sent the description and the picture. He got redder by the second as he scrolled down some more, there was another picture of him that was zoomed in on his face. At that moment, he wanted to hunt down Tenzou and throw a ball on his face.

 _‘Drooling. Tsk, not cute Kakashi’_ Kurenai had commented and a series of laughing stickers followed.

Kakashi furiously typed away, his sleepiness already gone.

**Hound:** Wtf guys. Wtf Tenzou u shit

 **Kuru-chan:** He’s awake HAHAHAHAH

 **MightyyGUY:** Kakashi! Good morning!

 **Hound:** fuck all of u. esp you Tenzou

 **Tenzouu:** Senpai, I won’t be able to return later tonight ;)

 **Kuru-chan:** My, I didn’t know Kakashi and Iruka moved too fast. Already sleeping together huh?

 **Hound:** D:<

_Hound changed Tenzouu’s nickname to TREENZOU_

**TREENZOU** : You were so cute senpai

Kakashi rolled his eyes and proceeded to close the chat. He searched for Iruka’s number and called him immediately. It rang a few more seconds before a groggy Iruka had answered, “Hello?”

“Iruka-chan?” Miraculously, Kakashi’s irritation from earlier had subsided as soon as he heard Iruka’s voice. He smiled softly, “Good morning,”

“Hmm, good morning, why’d you call?”

“Nothing, I just want to hear your voice,”

He heard some shuffling in the background, Kakashi guessing that Iruka was trying to sit up straight, before the brunet spoke up again, “What did you do huh?” Iruka’s voice has a tinge of playfulness but the sleepiness was still there. God, Kakashi loved Iruka’s hoarse voice in the morning.

“Nothing really. Well if you check our group chat, Tenzouu’s a bitch.” Iruka chuckled on the other line, already used to Kakashi’s grumpy attitude in the morning. “Well, I will see that later, for now… Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I did…” They talked for a few more minutes before sleepiness visited them again. They said their goodbyes and promises for later before hanging up. Kakashi yawned, stretching his arms as he opened the group chat again when he heard it pinged.

**Ruka-chan:** Yeah, we slept together even before you all knew

Kakashi choked on his own spit.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> love lots <3
> 
> talk to me or fangirl with me?  
> [my tumblr](https://damnitmoonshine.tumblr.com/) . [twitter](https://twitter.com/mooncakeiii)


End file.
